


Near The Sky

by distraughtlover



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distraughtlover/pseuds/distraughtlover
Summary: Steve never would have imagined himself making love to Tony on the balcony of their penthouse.But he’s glad it’s a reality now.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 180





	Near The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe it’s taken me this long to write smut about these two!

This is a new one for Steve. 

He’s sitting on the ground of his and Tony’s balcony, high up near the Manhattan sky. His back is pressed against the wall closest to the sliding-glass door. He can hear the sounds of the city way below, can feel the breeze right along his skin. 

But the only thing Steve really cares about in the moment is the way Tony bounces on his cock. 

Steve breathes harshly from the unyielding tightness of Tony’s hole. He looks straight ahead at his husband, who is currently riding him backwards. 

Tony is holding himself in a squatting position, bouncing away on Steve’s member without a care in the world. 

Both of their clothes are inside the penthouse. As Steve sits out here fully naked, visible to the outside world, he thinks about how far his clothes feel from him. 

It had been a thrill just to walk out onto the wide balcony wearing nothing at all, knowing anyone who was in a high-enough building could see them. 

“Oh my god, Tony, don’t stop,” Steve says in one single breath. 

“Nothing in the world could make me stop right now,” Tony says, throwing a smirk over his bare shoulder at Steve. 

There’s a sense of determination to Tony’s speed. Only once or twice has he slowed down to catch his breath or to give his legs a rest. 

The sight of Tony’s plump ass rising up and down makes Steve go slack-jawed. He’s never seen a more beautiful sight than his husbands entire backside, an image that is only allowed for him. 

Reaching out with both hands, Steve heartily grips Tony’s sides, holding on like he’s in the seat of a rollercoaster. His fingertips sizzle pleasantly from the warmth of Tony’s skin. 

“Fuck, baby, your cock is so good to me,” Tony says, moaning sweetly in utter pleasure. 

Steve bites his bottom lip as Tony’s words go straight through to his head. He wants to make sure Tony feels as great as possible. It’s his duty as Tony’s faithful and loving husband. 

Then Tony stands up, his legs slightly wobbly. His body is radiant against the sunlight. He turns around and looks down at Steve in all his bare glory before instantly resuming a squatting position again, this time facing Steve. 

Their bodies feel even closer now. And there’s no stopping Tony, who rises up and down in a quick, energetic way that makes Steve feel almost blind with pleasure. 

For a moment Steve glances up at the gorgeous blue sky above him. There are no clouds anywhere, no airplanes overhead, no obstruction of any kind. 

They live in one of the tallest buildings in Manhattan, so Steve feels glad that he can only see the tops of two other skyscrapers nearby. 

He feels afraid momentarily at how high up they really are, but is thankful that the balcony barrier is solidly-lined and not made of glass. 

Looking back down, Steve watches excitedly as Tony’s long member flops wildly from his rhythm. Tony holds onto Steve’s athletic legs for support as he rides him. 

“God, Steve, I never want to get off your fucking cock,” Tony says, his face filled with bursting pleasure. 

“Yeah? Don’t then,” Steve says with a smirk, knowing how much Tony loves it when he does that. 

As Tony continues to ride Steve in a crab-like position, Steve runs his hands greedily along Tony’s smooth legs, up his thighs, and anywhere else he can reach. 

He’s got his husband all to himself right now, and Steve doesn’t plan on having it any different. 

Tony brings his hands up and eagerly runs his fingers through Steve’s short blonde hair. Then he winds his arms around Steve’s neck and holds on lovingly. 

Steve is astounded at how close they are. Their muscular chests are pressed together tightly while Tony’s cock rubs up against Steve’s abdomen. 

Wrapping his wide biceps around Tony’s slender back, Steve gasps raggedly from how perfect this all is. He holds Tony tightly against his chest, can feel the heartbeat of his husband. 

“I don’t think I can last much longer,” Tony whispers achingly in Steve’s ear. 

Steve feels his excitement rise rapidly. When they unwind their arms from around each other, Tony brings out the full force of everything he’s got, bouncing heartily on Steve’s member. 

With his right hand, Steve pumps his husband, watching in awe as Tony lets out moan after moan, the pitch of his voice rising higher and higher. 

Then Tony lets out the most euphoric sound Steve has ever heard from him. He shouts in ecstasy as his release hits. Tony drops his head back and shudders uncontrollably through his orgasm. 

The spray of Tony’s release hits Steve on his chest. He groans deeply in approval as Tony’s searingly-hot juice coats his skin, leaving him marked. 

The clenching of Tony’s hole around his cock is too much for Steve to handle. 

With a booming groan of pleasure, Steve lets go of any self-control he has left and comes fully, his hips shooting up involuntarily. 

It is silent for a while between them as they start to come down from their unbeatable highs. 

“I love you,” Steve murmurs quietly into the skin of Tony’s shoulder. 

Tony runs his hand softly through Steve’s hair and replies just as lowly, “I love you so much, Steve.”

The sun feels a little too bright now. Their bodies are slick with sweat, though neither of them mind. 

Very carefully, Tony rises up until Steve’s cock slips out of him. Then he stands fully and looks down at Steve. 

The sight of sunlight against Tony’s tan body is something Steve won’t ever forget. He’s already memorized the image and plans to bring it up as often as possible in his mind. 

He must look more than a little dazed to Tony because his husband chuckles at him. 

“Need a hand, big guy?” Tony murmurs teasingly, lending out his right hand toward Steve. 

Gladly taking it, Steve rises up from the ground. Then Steve, like the devoted husband he is, follows right behind Tony back into their home, blatantly—and possessively—holding onto Tony’s slim waist. 

Steve doesn’t think he’ll mind spending another outing on the balcony again at some point. 

He’s quite looking forward to it, actually.


End file.
